Competition
by KoriLutzile
Summary: Years of battle school have made Dimak and Dap's relationship much more than simple co-worker relations. Bean finds this out on a little excursion through the ducts. Dap/Dimak


A/N: So originally, this was going to be more serious but in the end it became a little lighter and fluffier. Either way I quite enjoyed it. Other than boy/boy and the mention of Bean's past, one swear and some slight AUness. There's nothing too much to be worried about here. Thoughts please?

No matter what they argued about, the arguments never really amounted to anything.

Well, they did amount to something, just not where others could see.

During their own days in battle school it had been the same. Dap and Dimak arguing, but it was nothing more than a dominance battle.

Dimak had won today.

Dap knew it inside and a part of him wanted to fight harder, another part of him wanted to submit.

Dimak was asserting his authority for tonight, neither knew how long it would last before the tables turned. Their relationship rested on a spinning whom it would fall toward at the end of the day was always a mystery.

A rather good mystery in Dap's personal opinion.

Dimak's lips pressed against his again, breaking Dap from his thoughts. They hadn't even made it to either of their quarters yet.

"Dim..." Dap didn't push him off very hard, laughing softly.

Dimak tried hard when he won, constantly trying to please Dap. It was a good type of battle. And it was half-hearted anyways. At a word either of them would submit to the other.

Dap waited till Dimak came closer, then dragged him the short journey into his quarters with practiced moments. "Now you can do as you please."

Before he could think, Dimak had him up against a wall and Dap slid down to sit on the floor as Dimak kissed him, this time much more passionately. Dimak followed to kneel in front of him.

"Dap... You need to stop being so damn adorable."

Dap only kissed him harder. Dimak trailed his lips down Dap's neck and Dap wrapped his arms around Dimak, pressing into him. "Dim!"

"Shh...just realx Dap." Dimak was always gentle and Dap knew it. He relaxed slowly and used a hand to tilt Dimak's chin so they were looking each other in the eye.

"Continue."

Bean had never seen anything like this before. This was not the girls on the streets of Rotterdam, or even Poke offering herself to Achilles.

Whatever Dimak and Dap had it was very, very different.

He really hadn't meant to catch them together in Dap's room, still small enough to crawl through the air ducts.

He hadn't thought he was small enough but he could just make it in, a small squeeze.

Dap was sitting against the wall, arms wrapped around Dimak. Dimk was kneeling in front of him, hands on Dap's waist.

They were staring at each other, but something about the stare said they weren't mad at each other. Rather lost in each others eyes.

Bean had never found himself lost in someone's eyes. But they certainly seemed to be enjoying it.

The entire thing was based on emotion. It was obvious. Bean had always prided himself on not letting his emotions run things.

But they seemed so...happy. So enamored by each other.

Dimak reached up and kissed Dap, obviously taking Dap by surprise as his eyes widened and his head moved back against the wall before his eyes closed.

Bean watched for another moment before out toward the barracks. They didn't know he'd seen and they didn't have to know.

Bean debated as he crawled about telling Ender. He might be interested but at the same time...

Ender was waiting for him in his room. "Anything important tonight Bean?"

Bean shook his head. "No sir. Nothing that concerns us."

"What about things that don't concern us?" Ender raised an eyebrow and Bean hesitated.

"Dimak and Dap, in Dap's room."

Ender shook his head. "That doesn't seem like something you'd be interested in unless they were talking about information. What were they talking about?"

"They...weren't." Bean thought for a moment. "They were...occupied...with each others mouths."

It seemed to hit Ender and his brow furrowed. "Can't say I was expecting that."

"Neither was I sir." Bean decided he might as well tell Ender the rest.

"They were quite enamored by each other." He finished.

Ender nodded slowly. "We may want to watch that, in case it changes their judgement or impairs it."

Bean nodded curtly, resolving to watch for hidden signs.

Dap lay with his head on Dimak's chest, feeling his deep, heavy breathing match his own. Dimak's arm was curled around him, holding him close, the other resting on his hip.

Their lips met once again and Dimak gently pulled the covers around them. "Good night Dap."

Tomorrow the competition would start up again. Between armies and between them. But for now they could rest.

"Good night Dim."


End file.
